Yoko Masuda
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Kitsune tinha 12 anos quando engravidou pela primeira vez e deixou o filho num orfanato, por vergonha e por ele ser cotó. Agora, aos 25, reencontra seu filho Yoko bem no dia do casamento de Naru e Keitarô. E o garoto não parece nada contente. EmaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Yoko Masuda**

**Capítulo 1.**

Kanagawa. Meia-noite. 13 anos atrás.

Num orfanato, a diretora cuidava de uma papelada em seu escritório, apesar de já ser muito tarde. Entretanto, seu trabalho foi interrompido quando alguém tocou a campainha.

**Diretora: ***preocupada* _Será que é um ladrão?_

Mesmo assim, foi atender a porta, ficando surpresa com o que encontrou na soleira: um bebê recém-nascido e cotó, sem os membros. Sacou logo que alguma mãe desnaturada havia feito isso com o pobre bebê, só por ele ser deficiente.

Quando pegou o bebê no colo e ia fechar a porta, notou algo que chamou sua atenção: um pingente caído no chão, provavelmente da mãe do bebê. A diretora o pegou e leu o nome que estava escrito nele.

**Diretora: **"Mitsune Konno"?

Ao mesmo tempo, uma garota de 12 anos fugia correndo, após deixar seu filho recém-nascido naquele orfanato, sem saber que havia perdido seu pingente.

* * *

><p>Kitsune acordou assustada, transpirando muito. Havia tido aquele sonho de novo. O passado que sempre tentou esquecer, mas nunca conseguiu.<p>

Mesmo aos 25 anos.

**Kitsune: **_Por que essas lembranças ficam voltando? Por que justo agora? Já faz 13 anos que deixei meu filho naquele orfanato! O filho que nunca quis ter!_

Tentando ficar mais calma, Kitsune vestiu-se para a cerimônia de casamento que teria naquele dia na pensão, entre Keitarô e Naru. Ainda tinham coisas pra fazer e, pra completar, o véu havia sumido.

Enquanto ajudava Motoko e Shinobu com a decoração, Kitsune pensava no sonho. Ou melhor, em seu passado. Não havia contado à ninguém, nem mesmo para Naru, mas havia tido um filho com apenas 12 anos. Entretanto, por causa da idade, e também porque não queria passar vergonha por ter um filho sem membros, o deu para o orfanato e nunca mais quis saber dele.

Só tinha uma coisa que a preocupava muito.

**Kitsune: **_Me pergunto onde foi parar meu pingente! Desde aquele dia, eu não o vi mais!_

Na hora do casamento, na escadaria, Haitani e Shirai cuidavam da lista de convidados.

**Voz: **Ahn... com licença!

Os dois rapazes ergueram a visão pra quem os chamou e notaram um garoto de aparentes 13 anos, com cabelos vermelhos até os ombros com uma franja desfiada e diagonal, além de estar vestindo uma camiseta verde, um pingente em forma de coração e uma calça azul-escura. Mas o que chamou a atenção dos rapazes foram os olhos dele.

Eram idênticos aos de Kitsune.

**Haitani: ***confuso* Ahn... em que podemos ajuda-lo?

**Garoto: **É aqui que mora MitsuneKonno?

**Shirai: **Mitsune Konn... ah, a Kitsune! Sim, é aqui mesmo! Mas hoje irá acontecer uma cerimônia de casamento aqui!

**Garoto: ***surpreso* Casamento? Numa pensão?

**Shirai: **Aqui costumava ser uma hospedaria, era comum casamentos aqui!

**Garoto: **Ah tá! Bom, eu posso falar com a Mitsune?

**Haitani: **Acho que pode, mas por segurança, pode deixar seu nome conosco?

**Garoto: **Yoko Masuda!

Os dois rapazes anotaram o nome de Yoko, antes do mesmo subir as escadarias que levavam à pensão.

Como havia sido dito, aconteceria uma cerimônia de casamento nos fundos da pensão. Estava tudo arrumado, mas como o noivo ainda não havia chegado, a cerimônia ainda não havia começado.

Pra não chamar a atenção e acharem que era um penetra, Yoko ficou encostado numa árvore atrás do altar, onde poderia ver tudo. Tirando o padre que estará de costas, claro!

Carregando um caderno de desenhos, Yoko desenhava tudo que via... inclusive a confusão que surgiu quando o noivo apareceu.

A maioria achou que era um ladrão, pois ele e seu "comparsa" estavam com máscaras na cabeça. Felizmente, tudo foi resolvido e o casamento aconteceu.

Entretanto, enquanto Keitarô falava no altar, Naru notou Yoko desenhando atrás do padre.

**Naru: ***desconfiada* _Eu não me lembro daquele garoto! Será parente de alguém?_

Yoko continuava registrando no papel tudo que acontecia no casamento, até a cena de quem pegou o buquê.

**Yoko: ***sorriso maroto* _Esse meu talento surpreende até a mim!_

**Ema: **Ahn... Shinobu, quantos homens moram aqui na pensão?

**Shinobu: **Só um: o noivo!

**Ema: **Então quem é aquele rapaz com o caderno?

Ema apontou Yoko discretamente.

**Shinobu: ***confusa* Sei lá! Deve ser amigo da Sarah! Ela está indo falar com ele!

De volta à árvore...

**Sarah: **Yoko-kun?

Yoko ergueu os olhos do caderno ao notar Sarah ao seu lado.

**Yoko: ***surpreso* Sarah? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Sarah: **Meu pai foi convidado pelos noivos pra ser padrinho! Mas e você? Está aqui por sua mãe?

**Yoko: **Sim! Mas vou esperar o casamento terminar!

Sarah era uma das poucas pessoas naquele casamento que Yoko conhecia, considerada a melhor amiga dele desde que se conheceram no Reino de MoruMoru. Eram tão amigos que Yoko até contou seu maior segredo: que era adotado e procurava sua mãe, mas Sarah não imaginava que a Mitsune que conhecia e a Mitsunemãe de Yoko eram a mesma pessoa.

**Sarah**: *preocupada* _Espero que a "raposilda" não se machuque muito!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois da cerimônia, a festa de casamento começou, com Sarah tirando Yoko pra dançar. Claro que demorou um pouco pra convencê-lo, já que o mesmo não sabia dançar.

**Sarah: **Que diferença faz? Eu também não sei!

Na mesa dos noivos, Naru olhava desconfiada para Yoko. Não conseguia reconhecê-lo e estava começando a achar que ele era um penetra. Pediu licença à Keitarô e foi até a mesa onde Motoko estava.

**Naru: **Motoko-chan, você conhece aquele garoto que está dançando com a Sarah?

Motoko olhou na mesma direção que Naru.

**Motoko: ***confusa* Eu não! Pro bem dele, espero que não seja nenhum pervertido!

**Voz: **De quem estão falando?

Motoko congelou ao notar sua irmã, Tsuruko, perto dela. Foi Naru que decidiu ajudar a amiga.

**Naru: ***apontando com a cabeça* Estamos falando daquele garoto de cabelo vermelho! Nunca o vimos e temos receio de que seja um penetra que Haitani e Shirai deixaram entrar!

**Tsuruko: ***sorriso leve* Eu o conheço! O nome dele é Yoko Masuda! Tem 13 anos e foi meu aluno no passado!

**Motoko: **Eu não sabia que você teve um pupilo!

**Tsuruko: **Eu tinha, e ele era um dos melhores! Tanto que nós duelamos depois de 2 anos de treino que ele teve com uma espada! E ele venceu!

**Motoko e Naru: ***olhos arregalados* Tá brincando!

**Tsuruko: **É verdade! Eu não sei por que ele está aqui, mas deve ser por um bom motivo! Esperem aí que vou perguntar!

Tsuruko foi até Yoko, depois que ele parou de dançar com Sarah e foi comer alguma coisa, e conversou com ele por alguns minutos. Só voltou depois de 10 minutos.

**Naru: **Pelo jeito, o papo estava bom! E aí, o que ele disse?

**Tsuruko: **Ele não está aqui por causa da festa, e sim porque quer falar com a mãe dele!

A resposta surpreendeu as meninas, mas elas não puderam perguntar mais nada, pois Tsuruko foi ficar com seu marido. Sem escolha, Naru voltou para junto de Keitarô e Motoko continuou vigiando Yoko de longe.

**Motoko: **_Tem coisa mal contada aí! Se ele tem 13 anos, como uma de nós pode ser a mãe dele? Nem mesmo a Mutsumi é tão velha a ponto de ser mãe!_

Yoko esperou muito até ter a oportunidade de falar com sua mãe, coisa que só aconteceu depois que todos os convidados e os noivos foram embora, restando apenas ele e as moradoras.

**Motoko: **Muito bem, garoto! Diga quem é e o motivo de estar aqui, já que não foi convidado para a cerimônia!

**Yoko: **Meu nome é Yoko Masuda, e eu estou aqui porque quero falar com a minha mãe!

**Motoko: **Seu mentiroso! Você veio foi pra espionar a gente, não foi? Ninguém aqui tem idade pra ser mãe!

**Yoko: ***olhar penetrante* Em primeiro lugar, minha mãe me teve bem jovem, o que significa que ela pode sim ser uma de vocês! E em segundo lugar, eu preferia ficar o dia todo olhando para o traseiro de um elefante do que espionar mulheres! Odeio elas! Com exceção da Sarah!

Foi o bastante pra arrepiar Motoko.

**Shinobu: ***tomando a palavra* Qual é o nome da sua mãe?

**Yoko: **De acordo com este pingente no meu pescoço, Mitsune Konno!

Todas olharam espantadas para Kitsune, que estava branca como um papel.

**Kitsune: ***em pânico* Isso... ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! MEU FILHO ERA COTÓ!

**Yoko: ***sério* Com a modernidade de hoje, acha mesmo que eu continuaria do mesmo jeito do que quando nasci?

Yoko arregaçou as mangas da camiseta e levantou um pouco a barra da calça, mostrando que todos os membros eram biônicos.

**Yoko: ***sorriso maroto* E o melhor: papai fez questão de fazê-los com o material mais forte que existe, o que me dá resistência e força em batalha!

Depois de todas aquelas explicações, já estava bem claro que Yoko era filho de Kitsune. Se alguém tinha dúvidas, era só olhar para os olhos dele: eram idênticos aos da mãe.

**Sarah: ***preocupada* Mas pra onde você vai agora, Yoko? Você mesmo disse que seu pai de criação morreu no ano passado! *tendo uma ideia* Por que não fica aqui?

**Motoko: ***indignada* TÁ MALUCA? ISSO É UMA PENSÃO FEMININA!

**Ema: ***sem graça* Eu sei que sou nova por aqui, mas... eu concordo com a Sarah! Kitsune é mãe agora, não pode fugir da responsabilidade!

**Yoko: ***sério* E depois, "mamãe", você me deve muito por ter me abandonado na porta de um orfanato 13 anos atrás!

Nessa parte, até Kaolla ficou indignada.

**Kaolla: ***chorona* Kitsune é má! Abandonou o próprio filho... ESSA É A COISA MAIS HORRÍVEL QUE OUVI EM MINHA VIDA!

Apesar do escândalo de Kaolla, todo mundo concordou com ela. No final, a decisão foi tomada: Yoko ficaria na pensão, ocupando o quarto que antes era de Kitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte ao casamento, Yoko acordou em seu primeiro dia na pensão. Haviam acontecido algumas mudanças depois do casamento além da vinda dele, como o fato de Sarah, Kanako e até a irmãzinha de Naru, Mei, voltarem e virem morar na pensão.

Como tinha aula logo cedo, Yoko foi tomar um banho antes de tomar café. Claro que, como havia sido explicado no dia anterior, seria no antigo ofurô de Keitarô.

**Yoko: ***dentro do ofurô* _Seria bom eu ligar para meu pai e contar como está sendo minha experiência aqui! Mas será que devo ligar agora ou esperar alguns dias?_

Desde pequeno tinha a mania de se vestir no quarto quando saía do banho, e isso não mudaria mesmo se estivesse numa pensão de mulheres. Por isso, assim que terminou de tomar banho, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu do banheiro.

Só não esperava trombar com alguém no caminho, que caiu em cima dele. Se tratava de Ema Maeda, que na queda acabou com as mãos no peito desnudo de Yoko, e este segurando sua cintura.

**Ema: ***saíndo de cima, mais vermelha que um pimentão* MISERICÓRDIA! PERDÃO, PERDÃO!

**Yoko: ***gota* _Qual é o problema dessa garota? Parece até que nunca viu um cara sem camisa antes! _*levantando do chão* Está tudo bem, foi só um acidente! Não precisa dar esse escândalo todo! *pegando algo no chão* Aqui, deixou seus óculos caírem!

**Ema: ***aceitando os óculos* Ah... tá! *colocando-os no rosto* Obrigad...

Quando Ema percebeu, Yoko já tinha sumido.

**Ema: ***surpresa* _Que garoto mais estranho!_ *sorriso terno* _Mas apesar de ser 2 anos mais novo do que eu, ele é muito bonito pra idade que tem!_

De volta ao seu quarto, Yoko vestiu-se rapidamente, correu pra cozinha tomar café e, depois de fazer isso, foi correndo pra escola.

**Yoko: ***ofegante* _Tá na hora de eu comprar uma bicicleta! Ou de instalar jatos nos meus pés! _

Na hora do almoço, de volta à pensão, Yoko pegou um macarrão instantâneo e foi comer na sala.

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Tem certeza de que não quer comer conosco, Yoko-san?

**Yoko: **Não, obrigado!

**Kitsune: ***pensando em voz alta* Tanto faz! Eu nem ligo!

**Kanako: **Acho bom vocês dois resolverem isso de uma vez, Kitsune! Como mãe e filho!

**Kitsune: **Eu não quis tê-lo antes, e não é agora que eu vou... AAAIII!

Yoko jogou o pote de macarrão pela metade na cabeça de Kitsune, com um olhar incrivelmente zangado.

**Yoko: **Como se eu quizesse ter uma mãe feito você! Infelizmente, eu não tenho escolha! *levantando do sofá* Eu vou pro meu quarto! Não me incomodem!

Dito e feito.

**Mei: **Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... você é a pessoa mais cruel que eu conheço, Kitsune!

**Ema, Kaolla, Sarah e Shinobu: **Eu estou de acordo!

**Kitsune: **Querem parar de me olhar assim? A culpa é toda dele! Dele e do pai biológico dele!

**Motoko: ***confusa* Como assim "pai biológico"? Você fala como se o Yoko não tivesse morado com ele antes de vir aqui!

**Kitsune: **É impossível ele ter morado! Meu ex morreu num acidente de carro muito antes do nascimento de Yoko! Este só pode ter sido adotado... e adotado por um cientista, com certeza!

**Sarah: ***sorriso leve* Está correto: o pai adotivo de Yoko é o Dr. Fang Masuda! Meu pai, Haruka e eu conhecemos pai e filho nas ruínas de Moru Moru, quando Yoko tinha apenas 9 anos! Ele e eu logo ficamos amigos!

**Ema: **Como o Yoko era na época?

**Sarah: **Não muito diferente de agora, tirando que ainda tinha o cabelo curto, as partes biônicas de seu corpo ainda não eram "envenenadas" e não havia descoberto ainda seu talento pra desenhar!

**Mei: ***assustada* Envenenadas?

**Sarah: **Sim! Sabe o equipamento que os robôs têm? Yoko tem equipamentos assim! Sem falar que são a prova d'água!

**Kaolla: ***olhos brilhando* Isso é INCRÍVEL!

**Motoko: **E ele desenha bem mesmo?

**Sarah: **Sim! Ele até desenhou cenas que aconteceram no casamento ontem, como a cerimônia e a hora de pegar o buquê! Tanto que seu maior sonho é prestar artes numa universidade!

**Kitsune: ***entediada*_ Como foi que chegamos nesse assunto?_

**Sarah: **Claro que ele não é ótimo apenas no desenho, é ótimo em artes marciais também, chegando ao nível de seus mestres em pouco tempo! Teve três mestres durante seus 13 anos: o pai dele, meu pai e a irmã da Motoko!

**Kanako: **Você sabe muito sobre o Yoko! Parece até que está a fim dele!

**Sarah: ***vermelha* N-não sou a fim dele, tá legal? Apenas o conheço bem! Isso não quer dizer que gosto dele mais do que como um amigo!

As garotas riram da cara vermelha de Sarah, sem perceber que Ema e Mei estavam emburradas. No fundo, elas estavam com ciúme.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, o pessoal da pensão recebeu uma ligação de Keitarô e Naru. Shinobu que atendeu, antes de passar o recado para todos.

**Shinobu: **Vamos nos encontrar com Keitarô e Naru daqui a 3 dias, num resort em que estão hospedados. Tem até piscina!

**Mei: **Piscina, é? Adoro piscina!

**Kanako: **Nesse caso, melhor irmos arrumar nossas coisas.

Todos saíram dali e foram arrumar suas coisas, mas quando Shinobu estava indo fazer o mesmo, sentiu Yoko cutucando-a.

**Shinobu: ***confusa* Algum problema, Yoko?

**Yoko: ***sem graça* Bem... sim! Eu queria saber... er... Shinobu, o que é uma piscina?

Silêncio.

**Shinobu: ***olhos arregalados* Você não sabe o que é uma piscina?

**Yoko: **Eu já ouvi as pessoas falarem de ir pra piscina, mas nunca vi uma!

**Shinobu: **Bom... er... Piscina é como o banho termal aqui da pensão, mas bem maior e com a temperatura ambiente!

**Yoko: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Nessa eu vou poder entrar, não?

**Shinobu: ***caíndo na gargalhada* É claro que sim, Yoko! Piscina é pública!

**Yoko: **Menos mal. O que eu preciso levar para o resort?

**Shinobu: **Venha, vou ajudá-lo!

Shinobu e Yoko foram arrumar as malas no quarto deste e passaram por Mei e Sarah.

**Mei: **Ei Sarah, vou fazer uma aposta contigo nessas férias.

**Sarah: ***curiosa* Qual?

**Mei: **Que, antes de retornarmos à pensão, o Yoko cairá no meu charme.

**Sarah: ***preocupada* Tem certeza de que quer fazer uma aposta dessas? Yoko é um garoto difícil!

**Mei: ***confiante* Se minha irmã, antes de casar, foi capaz de fazer qualquer homem se interessar por ela, eu também consigo! Se eu falhar, te pago 2000 ienes. Caso eu consiga, você me paga 2000 ienes.

**Sarah: **Tá, eu aceito. Mas já vou avisando que você não é a única interessada no Yoko! A Ema também está!

**Mei: **Até parece que a Ema vai conseguir conquistar o Yoko antes de mim! *caíndo na gargalhada* Nem com uma plástica!

**Sarah: **Credo, Mei, você é cruel!

**Mei: **Sou apenas realista, Sarah! Ema não é párea pra mim. Ganho o coração do Yoko, e de qualquer outro garoto, antes mesmo deles saberem o nome dela.

As duas saíram dali, sem perceber que Ema tinha ouvido tudo do quarto dela. No momento, estava encostada na porta do quarto em posição fetal, chorando.

**Ema: ***chorando muito* _Mei tem razão! Nenhum garoto olharia pra mim, mesmo se ela não estivesse lá pra chamar a atenção deles._

3 dias depois, todos foram para o resort, onde reencontraram-se com Keitarô e Naru. Os dois estranharam ao verem Yoko, mas Motoko explicou tudo. Claro que Naru não ficou muito feliz por Kitsune ter escondido dela que teve um filho... principalmente que o abandonou.

**Naru: ***irritada, mas mantendo o tom calmo* Sorte a sua que seu filho está vivo, senão eu te encheria de pancada!

Todos se dividiram em quartos: Naru e Keitarô, Motoko e Kaolla, Shinobu e Kitsune, Kanako e Ema, Mei e Mutsumi, Sarah e Yoko. Após ajeitarem suas coisas, todo mundo foi pra piscina. Uns pra nadarem, outros pra tomarem sol... ou fazer outra coisa, no caso de Yoko.

Ele registrava mais uma imagem em seu caderno, desta vez da piscina, sentado numa cama (aquelas de aquático).

**Yoko: ***desenhando, impressionado* _Então isso é uma piscina... Exatamente como Shinobu descreveu, só que bem melhor do que as termas! Huh?_

Yoko notou que Ema estava sentada em posição fetal na cama ao lado dele e parecia bem chateada.

**Yoko: ***curioso* Algum problema?

Ema tentou disfarçar com um sorriso, mas Yoko já havia percebido que algo não estava bem. Principalmente porque os olhos dela estavam inchados.

**Yoko: ***sacando* _Ela deve ter chorado por alguma razão. _*olhar penetrante* Se está tentando me convencer de que está bem, não está dando certo! Por que não me conta o problema?

Ema parou de fingir, mas não respondeu. Só falou alguma coisa depois de alguns segundos.

**Ema: ***olhar vago* Você detesta as garotas, Yoko-san?

**Yoko: ***surpreso* _Não esperava por essa pergunta! _Ahn... bem... Não é que eu não goste delas, é só que... tenho medo de ser rejeitado do mesmo jeito que a minha "suposta" mãe me rejeitou. Mas por que perguntou isso?

**Ema: **É que... eu quero pedir conselho pra ajudar uma amiga! Eu soube que uma garota, M-chan, apostou com a amiga dela, S-chan, que um cara, Y-kun, ficaria caidinho por ela antes das férias acabarem. Ela não é a única de olho nesse cara, mas não está preocupada, pois sua rival e minha amiga, E-chan, não é párea pra ela, mesmo que esta jamais fosse fazer uma aposta pra conquistar o Y-kun! Se você fosse ele, ficaria interessado na M-chan?

Após "traduzir" tudo que Ema falou, Yoko deu sua resposta.

**Yoko: ***sério* Não mesmo! Conheço esse tipo de mulher: faz o cara cair aos seus pés e depois se livra dele como se fosse sapato velho! Se fosse por mim, ficaria com a E-chan!

Ema corou com a resposta, mas disfarçou, embora Yoko tenha notado um sorriso no rosto da garota antes dela ir embora. Mas foi só quando ficou sozinho que sacou o que Ema disse.

**Yoko: **_Como não reparei que E-chan era a Ema? Ela estava pedindo conselho pra ajudar a si mesma, não uma amiga!_ *confuso* _Mas então, quem é M-chan, S-chan e Y-kun?_

Yoko sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso. Não tinha percebido que estava com ciúmes de Ema por causa do Y-kun, sem saber que era ele mesmo.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Quando anoiteceu, Ema foi a primeira a ir para seu quarto após o jantar, mesmo que ninguém tenha reparado. Bom, tirando Yoko. Ele estava um pouco chateado por achar que Ema gostava de outra pessoa, mas havia tomado uma decisão: aproveitaria o tempo com ela o máximo que pudesse.

**Yoko: **_E até sei como fazer isso!_

No quarto, Ema ficou debruçada na sacada que tinha ali, mas levou um susto com o que aconteceu a seguir: Yoko apareceu de repente na frente dela, o que foi muito estranho, visto que o quarto em que a garota dormia ficava no 4º andar do resort.

Felizmente, entendeu tudo quando notou que tinha jatos nos pés de Yoko, mas ficou vermelha ao notar que estavam apenas alguns centímetros de se beijarem.

**Ema: ***dando uns passos pra trás, ainda vermelha* O-o que está fazendo aqui?

**Yoko: ***aterrissando na sacada* Pensei em dar uma volta pela cidade e queria saber se gostaria de ir comigo. Voando, é claro!

**Ema: ***espantada* Voando? Ma-mas alguém pode te ver! Ou nos ver!

**Yoko: **A esta hora da noite, a chance de nos verem são poucas. Sem falar que eu quero ir à danceteria que fica aberta à noite! Você vem?

Após pensar durante um tempo, Ema aceitou, antes de subir nas costas de Yoko e enlaçar seu pescoço, enquanto este a segurava pelas pernas. Após isso, Yoko ativou seus jatos novamente e saiu voando, assustando Ema no início.

**Yoko: **É só segurar firme, Ema, e não irá cair!

Ema segurou mais firme, a ponto se sentir o corpo bem trabalhado de Yoko, e corou forte. Já Yoko sentia o corpo de Ema contra o seu e, apesar de não ser um corpo de miss, teve que concordar que a garota não era de se jogar fora.

**Ema: ***impressionada* Nossa! O céu é lindo de madrugada!

**Yoko: **Eu concordo! Principalmente depois que pedi à Kaolla que instalasse jatos nos meus pés. Agora posso voar e ver o céu "mais de perto"!

**Ema: **Falta muito para chegarmos até a tal danceteria?

**Yoko:** *apontando* Não, ela está bem ali.

Os dois aterrissaram a uns metros da danceteria, mas ao se aproximarem, notaram um cartaz que dizia "acima de 14 anos: menores, acompanhados!".

**Ema: ***preocupada* E agora?

**Yoko: **E agora, nada! Esqueceu que você tem 15 anos?

**Ema: ***sorriso sem graça* Desculpe!

Os dois entraram na danceteria e sentaram-se no balcão, antes de Yoko pedir um refrigerante.

**Ema: **Mas eu não tenho dinheiro, Yoko!

**Yoko: **Eu tenho pra um refri médio, e nós podemos dividir!

Ema concordou, antes do barman trazer o refri.

**Yoko: **Diz aí, Ema: o que levou você a ir para a Pensão Hinata?

**Ema: ***olhar distante* Entrar na Toudai!

**Yoko: ***confuso* Ué, e o que isso tem a ver?

**Ema: **Quando fiquei sabendo que todas as moradoras de um dormitório feminino chamado Pensão Hinata entraram na Toudai, não importando sua burrice, eu resolvi ir morar lá, esperando que isso me ajudasse a conseguir o mesmo. Na minha opinião, a única chance de mudar minha sorte é entrando na universidade de Tóquio.

**Yoko: **Então é por isso... *suspirando* Eu não sou muito fã da Toudai. Pensar em entrar nela seria a última coisa que eu faria.

**Ema: ***curiosa* Por quê?

**Yoko: **Após ser reprovado na Toudai pela 4ª vez, meu pai adotivo decidiu mudar de cidade, mas eu não poderia ir com ele por causa do apartamento que ele alugou, que era somente para uma pessoa. Então ele tentou me convencer a procurar minha mãe biológica e, depois de uns dias, descobri o paradeiro dela, mesmo não querendo! Por que eu iria querer procurar alguém que me deixou?

**Ema: **Entendi!

**Yoko: **Mudando de assunto, Ema, por que acha que não tem chance de conquistar o cara que você gosta?

Ema entendeu que Yoko havia descoberto que ela era a E-chan, mas, aparentemente, ele ainda não havia descoberto as identidades de M-chan, S-chan e Y-kun.

**Ema: **Yoko, olha pra mim! Eu sou "tábua", magrela, quatro-olhos e sardenta! Que cara seria idiota o bastante para se interessar por mim?

Yoko ficou sério por um momento, mas o ponto principal, na opinião dele, era a baixa autoestima de Ema, e não o fato de ter sido chamado de idiota.

**Yoko: ***rebatendo* E que cara seria idiota o bastante para NÃO se interessar por você? Você é linda, Ema, e não é necessário que eu diga isso pra perceber.

**Ema: ***corando* Yoko-kun...

Os dois não falaram nada mais naquela noite, nem mesmo na hora de ir embora. O clima tinha ficado muito constrangedor.

Ao voltarem para o resort, Yoko aterrissou na sacada do quarto de Ema, antes da mesma descer das costas dele.

**Ema: **Obrigada pelo passeio, Yoko-kun! Eu me diverti muito!

**Yoko: **Não foi nada. *pausa* E me perdõe pelo que estou prestes a fazer.

Ema não entendeu, até Yoko lhe roubar um beijo nos lábios, deixando-a vermelha. Depois do beijo, que durou uns segundos, Yoko murmurou um "boa noite", antes de ir embora.

**Ema:** *com a mão na boca*_ Isso... foi mesmo real?_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Yoko e Ema não se falaram muito depois daquele dia, e o primeiro não culpava a garota. Tudo por causa de uma "besteira", que por sinal tinha adorado no momento, mas agora tinha acabado com uma bela amizade.

Por outro lado, as férias estavam acabando e Mei estava ficando doida, pois ainda não havia tido uma oportunidade de ficar a sós com Yoko e cumprir a aposta que havia feito com Sarah. Ele estava sempre com alguém, até mesmo com sua mãe (no qual ainda brigavam).

Mas a oportunidade veio logo quando, num dia ensolarado, Mei notou que Yoko não havia descido com os outros pra ir à piscina, então a garota sacou logo que ele devia estar no quarto.

**Mei: ***batendo na porta* _Finalmente chegou o dia!_

**Yoko: **Entre!

Mei entrou no quarto e encontrou Yoko sentado numa poltrona do quarto vendo televisão, só parando para ver quem havia entrado.

**Yoko: **E aí, Mei?

**Mei: ***sentando na cama dele* Oi. Achei que você iria descer!

**Yoko: **Hoje eu não estava muito a fim de nadar.

**Mei: **Entendo. *notando o caderno* Posso ver seus desenhos?

**Yoko: ***trocando o canal da TV* Fique a vontade!

Mei folheava o caderno conforme via os desenhos. Tinha de tudo: a cerimônia de casamento de sua irmã, a hora de pegar o buquê, a pensão vista da escadaria (aparecendo até a Motoko treinando na sacada), o pessoal na piscina do resort... até caricaturas dos moradores da pensão em seu dia-a-dia (no caso de Mei, treinando Jeet Kune Do com Sarah)!

**Mei: **Tenho que admitir: seus desenhos estão ótimos!

**Yoko: ***levantando do sofá, levemente corado* Obrigado!

**Mei: ***aproximando-se dele, sedutoramente* Faz um retrato meu um dia desses?

**Yoko: ***ficando assustado* Ahn... claro! _O que ela está fazendo?_

Quando Yoko percebeu, Mei já tinha enlaçado seu pescoço e estava com o corpo colado no dele, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios. Não demorou muito e logo o beijo tornou-se beijo de língua, mesmo que Yoko ainda não estivesse recuperado do espanto.

Foi quando ele sacou logo.

**Yoko: **Espera um pouco: _M-chan e S-chan? Será que... SIM: É MEI E SARAH!_

Mesmo estando zangado, Yoko empurrou Mei levemente e soltou-se dela.

**Mei: ***surpresa* O que foi? Fiz algo que não gostou?

**Yoko: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Se você se refere a fazer uma aposta com Sarah me envolvendo, então fez!

**Mei: ***olhos arregalados* Vo-você sabia da aposta?

**Yoko: **Não tinha certeza, mas agora tenho. E já vou avisando que não vou cair nessa.

Yoko saiu do quarto e bateu a porta, sem ligar se foi na cara de Mei. Haviam feito-o de idiota e isso ele não engoliria. Só que, de tão zangado, não reparou pra onde estava indo e bateu de frente com alguém: Kitsune.

**Kitsune: **Você, provavelmente, não irá me responder, mas... qual é o problema?

Kitsune notou que seu filho encarou o chão, calado, e sacou logo que realmente havia um problema.

**Kitsune: **_Ele se parece tanto com o Gin..._

**Yoko: **Me fizeram de idiota!

**Kitsune: ***surpresa* Quem?

**Yoko: **Mei e Sarah!

Sem saber o porquê, Yoko contou tudo para Kitsune, que, pela primeira vez, deu atenção ao filho.

**Kitsune: **Isso lembra muito o seu pai...

**Yoko: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Kitsune: **Quando ele tinha 14 anos, duas garotas de classe apostaram quem ficaria com ele primeiro, mas o mesmo descobriu a aposta e ficou muito chateado. Eu, na época com 11 anos, fui confortá-lo, e acabamos ficando muito próximos!

**Yoko: ***cruzando os braços, sério* A ponto de irem para a cama?

**Kitsune: ***virando o rosto vermelho* Pois é. Quando ele soube que eu esperava um bebê, disse que se sentia tão feliz quanto no dia que nos conhecemos! Como eu era muito jovem para cuidar de um bebê sozinha, combinamos que ele cuidaria de você até que eu ficasse um pouco mais velha e pudéssemos finalmente nos casar e formarmos uma família. *olhar triste* Só que o destino alterou nossos planos!

Pela primeira vez, Yoko ficou preocupado com sua mãe. Tentando confortá-la, colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

**Yoko: **O que aconteceu?

**Kitsune: **Seu pai sofreu um acidente de carro... e morreu.

Silêncio.

**Kitsune: **Me vi desesperada! Grávida de um filho sem pai e com a família inteira contra mim, principalmente pelo fato de você ter nascido sem membros. Eu sabia que você me odiaria por deixá-lo num orfanato, mas você merecia uma vida melhor... e eu não poderia te dar.

**Yoko: **Mãe...

**Kitsune: **Sei que não sou a melhor das mães, e provavelmente você nunca irá me perdoar por deixá-lo quando mais precisava de mim, mas quero que saiba de algo, Yoko: eu não te odeio, e nunca te odiarei. Apesar de nossas brigas, me orgulho muito de ter você como filho.

Kitsune estava de cabeça baixa quando disse tudo e, ao levantá-la, notou que Yoko não parecia zangado com ela. Principalmente quando sorriu e a abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Yoko: **Eu te perdoo... e lamento por termos começado com o pé esquerdo.

Kitsune retribuiu o abraço, chorando de felicidade pela primeira vez em sua vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

As férias no resort haviam acabado, e todos arrumavam as malas para voltarem à pensão. Mei, é claro, acabou perdendo a aposta e teve que pagar 2000 ienes para Sarah.

Felizmente, Yoko perdoou a loira, mas não perdoou Mei. Ela o havia feito de idiota e isso ele não perdoava tão fácil. Mas o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo não era a enganação de Mei, e sim sua situação com Ema.

Por isso, na volta pra pensão, Yoko pediu pra Naru se poderia sentar no lugar dela por uns minutos.

**Naru: ***surpresa* Ué, por quê?

**Yoko: ***cochichando* Preciso pedir um conselho de homem pro Keitarô.

Naru compreendeu e deixou Yoko sentar ao lado de Keitarô, enquanto ela sentava ao lado de Kitsune, que estava dirigindo.

**Yoko: **Keitarô, eu posso te pedir um conselho amoroso?

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Ah... claro! _Por essa, eu não esperava!_

**Yoko: **Como se faz pra dizer a uma mulher que você gosta dela?

**Keitarô: ***sem graça* Ah, isso depende muito da mulher, Yoko! Mas eu deixei bem claro pra Naru o que sentia por ela.

**Yoko: **Como foi no seu caso?

**Keitarô: **Eu estava com a perna quebrada quando gritei a plenos pulmões que a amava. Na época, Naru insistia em esconder que sentia o mesmo e demorou meses para dar a resposta.

**Yoko: **Pelo menos, deu certo! Mas... e se não der certo comigo?

**Keitarô: **Você não vai saber se não tentar!

Yoko sorriu e agradeceu pelo conselho, antes de trocar de lugar com Naru novamente. Assim que chegaram à pensão, foi preparar um jeito de contar sobre seus sentimentos para Ema, mesmo com o risco de que ela o recusasse.

No dia seguinte, Yoko foi ao quarto de Ema e bateu na porta. Esta foi abrir e, ao vê-lo, ficou vermelha.

**Ema: ***tentando disfarçar* Er... oi, Yoko-kun! O que você...

**Yoko: ***sério e com os braços cruzados* Eu te amo.

Silêncio.

**Ema: ***olhos arregalados* O... o quê?

**Yoko: **Eu disse que te amo, Ema Maeda! E isso nunca vai mudar, mesmo que você não goste de mim desse jeito.

Silêncio e mais silêncio.

**Ema: ***lágrimas de emoção* Yoko-kun...

Yoko, que manteve-se calmo até aquele momento, corou ao sentir Ema o abraçando.

**Ema: **Obrigada, de verdade! Eu... também sinto isso, mas... achava que você nunca gostaria de uma garota como eu.

**Yoko: ***sem graça* Bom, nesse caso... acho que posso te dar isso.

Yoko mostrou um quadro, onde apareciam ele mesmo e Ema conversando na piscina.

**Ema: ***surpresa* Somos nós? Mas como você...

**Yoko: ***sorriso* Mamãe nos fotografou nesse dia e eu pedi a foto emprestada pra poder fazer o quadro. Estamos nos dando muito melhor!

**Ema: **Eu adorei! Obrigada!

Ema o beijou nos lábios desta vez (a primeira foi na volta da danceteria, lembram?), sem notar que duas pessoas os observavam de longe: Sarah e Mei, sendo que uma estava feliz pelo casal e a outra estava com inveja.

**Mei: **Eu não acredito que perdi pra Ema!

**Sarah: **Eu te disse que Yoko era um garoto difícil.

**Mei: **Então como a Ema conseguiu conquistá-lo?

**Sarah: **Ema é o tipo favorito dos garotos difíceis!

Sarah riu com o próprio comentário, deixando Mei mais emburrada ainda. Talvez ela consiga um namorado depois de amadurecer... mas não será o Yoko Masuda, sem dúvida!

Ele é de Ema e sempre será, mesmo se uma modelo quizer competir.

FIM!


End file.
